


My Big Fat Gay Wedding

by fistitout



Series: in another world (zombies!aus) [7]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Fat - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Wedding, it’s a big
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: Just your ordinary wedding fic…with celebritities and family secrets and homophobia. What else can be expected with iZombie gets involved in your perfect Gay Wedding?





	My Big Fat Gay Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Shut up its still my birthday. Happy day from me to you! 'intermediate' sequel to the band!au.

Bucky and Zach had agreed to wait until Addison came back from tour at the beginning of October before they broke the news to her. It wasn't like there wasn't any good news in it, just lots of surprises and bad news. Even after she got back, they waited a day for her to get used to not sleeping on a bus or in a hotel before sitting her down.

"You know how we got engaged and we're gonna get married?" Bucky asked her. Addison nodded. "Well, Zach is gonna move in here. And, well, we don't think you would want to stay."

"We also don't want you staying," Zach said. Bucky shot him a look and Zach smiled sweetly. "We love you, Addy, but we don't want you cramping our married life. No hard feelings."

"None taken," Addison said. "I am actually supposed to move into the band house, but I told Eliza that I can't leave my poor cuz alone."

Bucky rolled his eyes and Addison giggled. "I can be out by November, if that's what you guys want. I just have a lot of shit in the music room that would take a while to move."

"That works," Zach said with a nod. "We also got a cat while you were on tour."

"Taurus," Bucky said with a smile. "And Karma. She's a cutie."

Addison arched a brow. "You got two cats? I was gone for three months guys!"

Bucky chuckled in response. "I was surprised you didn't notice."

"We also wanted to ask if you wanted to help us plan the wedding," Zach went on. At Addison's surprised face, he explained, "I mean, we'll get a real planner toward the end to be there on the wedding day and take care of business but, we've been talking and we want you to be a big part of all of this."

Addison grinned and nodded excitedly. She was trying her best to not scream with happiness. Her cousin wanted her to help plan his wedding! She was overjoyed and might actually explode with excitement.

"Of course! I-I have my wedding binder from that project in high school! It covers all the wedding basics so we know where to start! I'll go find it!"

Addison jumped from her seat and ran back to her room. Bucky just shook his head and smiled and looked at his fiancé. "I have no idea why you were so worried."

"You didn't tell her the rest. That's why I was worried."

"We can tell her another time," Bucky shrugged. "She's happy. I don't wanna ruin that."

"Well you'll have to tell her eventually. Guests lists are usually one of the first things done. She'll have to find out by then."

"I know how to handle my cousin. Don't worry."

* * *

Three days after they got home for tour, Zed came over. They had been given two weeks off to relax but Bucky knew that his cousin's boyfriend would be around constantly then. He actually expected him sooner than three days but he wasn't in the business of asking about it.

"Bucky and Zach got cats!" Addison exclaimed excitedly as soon as he entered.

Zed laughed and gave her a kiss. "Good morning to you, too."

Addison grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen, where Bucky and Zach were watching them. "And they want me to help them plan their wedding."

"But you aren't a wedding planner."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Are you hungry? We were about to eat breakfast."

"Yes ma'am, thank you very much." Zed sat down at the table. "I thought you guys would've been planning while we were gone."

"We picked a date and a honeymoon spot," Zach said with a smile. "Colors. But Addison loves planning things."

"It's true, I do," Addison said. She brought over a plate for Zed then took her seat next to him. "Never forget I planned most of that tour. And it went perfect. Mostly. Anyway!"

The guys at the table laughed lightly. "So do you guys want me to go? So you can do all your wedding plans. Am I even invited? I mean, I understand if I'm not but—"

"Yes you're invited," Bucky stated with an eye roll. "And you should probably stay. You might be needed."

"What does that mean?" both Addison and Zed asked.

"There's…more information we wanted to tell you," Bucky explained. "It's not very good information."

Addison smiled still. "How bad can it be?"

Addison was confident, and Bucky let out a breath. He would just say it, no more stalling. "I want to invite your parents. And my parents too but mostly your parents because I feel like they are more likely to say yes."

"Oh." Addison wasn't frowning, but she wasn't smiling either. She seemed to blank a little, her gaze far off and not on anything in particular.

"I won't if you don't want me to," Bucky added.

Addison snapped out of her haze and quickly said, "No! No, it's your wedding."

"Addy, I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Bucky said. "Especially since I want to ask you to be my best woman."

Addison's lip twitched in a slight smile. "You do?"

"After Zach, you're my best friend," Bucky said with a smile. "Which is why I don't want to invite anyone who makes you uncomfortable."

"Um, I-I need to think about it," Addison said in a soft voice. "I'm going outside."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Zed asked.

"Uh, yeah."

They both stood up, Zed grabbing his plate and fork, and walked over to the sliding door, going out onto the patio.

"That went well," Zach said. Bucky looked at him and saw him smiling. "Good job! The way your worked in everything was nice."

Bucky smiled and leaned over, kissing Zach on the cheek. "Thanks babe, now we actually gotta make a whole wedding party."

"Easy: Zeph, Roz, Al, Denzel, and Zane."

"Easy for you! You're really friendly and have hundreds of friends."

"You have a bunch of friends too!"

"None that I would put as a groomsman," Bucky argued.

"What about Tracey and Stacey and Jenny?"

"You mean Lacey?" Bucky asked, and Zach nodded. "They're more like my entourage. They follow me around for the clout."

Zach gave him a frown. "And you still wanna invite them?"

"Of course! Not putting them in the wedding party shows them their place in my life but not inviting them is like a spit in the face. I need to assert my position, Zach."

Zach laughed and shook his head. "This is why your best friend is your cousin! You're so mean to everyone!" he teased while laughing.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna pretend to be close with people on my wedding day! That's stupid! But I don't want you to have five people and I have one."

"I'm sure it doesn't really matter who stands on what side," Zach said. "Take your pick of two of mine. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Bucky frowned and slouched back in his chair. "They all like you anyway," Zach went on. "I always thought of my friends as yours too. You can take anyone except Alonzo. I wanted him to be my best man."

"I won't take your groomsmen," Bucky said. "It's a sweet gesture, but I think I'll be fine with Addy and my entourage."

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty… _not_ into having them in your grooms party."

Bucky shrugged, then smiled as he thought of something. "Maybe my brothers would do it. I mean, we haven't talked since I left but, I think they might do it. Do you think they might do it?"

"You have brothers?" Zach asked, faking naivety.

Bucky rolled his eyes and watched as Zed and Addison came back inside. "You're gonna invite your brothers and sister too?" Addison asked.

"Wait, there's more of you guys?" Zed asked.

"Keep up, Necrodopolus," Zach teased. "Bucky had two brothers and a sister and he's the youngest. Addison is the youngest overall, though I wouldn't be surprised if they've got nieces or nephews by now."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Yes I have a few because Mikey's a manwhore. And Anthony got married like a million and a half years ago. He sends me pictures of his baby, as if I care."

Zed and Addison sat down at the table again, Zed putting down his empty plate. "My brothers and sister didn't care that I was gay but my parents gave them a choice just like they gave me. If they wanted to support my 'decision' then they'd be cut off too."

"Raina's a bitch," Addison grumbled. "But! But, like my parents, I am fine with you inviting them. I can deal with them for one day if it means you're happy."

"Really?"

Addison nodded. "It's your big day! And I know that my parents actually showed you love and support, and they mean a lot to you. It's your wedding, and it's just one day. I'll be fine."

Bucky smiled widely. He got up and went around the table, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Thanks," he whispered. "I'll try to keep you guys separated."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm gonna be her bodyguard." Zed said. He then looked between Bucky and Zach and added a little nervously, "If I'm invited, that is."

"Even if you're not, you'll come as my plus one."

Bucky pulled away from his cousin and went back to his seat. "Yes you're invited." Bucky said with an eye roll. "Now if you don't mind, we're trying to plan a wedding."

"What? You want me to leave?"

"Yes."

"Sorry." Addison told Zed. "Wedding plans are important. I'm call you when I'm finished, okay?"

Zed nodded and stood up. "See you guys later."

"Thank you." Addison said.

"Yes, thank you." Bucky agreed.

Addison walked him out, then went back to her seat. "You really want me to be 'best woman'?"

Bucky nodded. "You're my best friend, cuz. I couldn't think of anyone else."

Addison smiled and nodded. "Okay. That's cool. Wedding planning now?"

"Yes! I'm ready to plan this amazing event!" Zach said excitedly.

* * *

**Bucky, 4:11pm**

Hey siblings. Pretty sure you've heard by now that I'm getting married.

**Mikey, 4:17pm**

Look who's finally decided to text in the group chat!

**Anthony, 4:18pm**

Baby Bucky has finally joined the party!

**Mikey, 4:20pm**

As if we don't follow you on Instagram, seeing all your gay shit and your fucking huge ring. Who bought that?

**Raina, 4:22pm**

Did you come on here to just tell us your engaged? Because we know that already.

**Bucky, 4:25pm**

Well I plan on actually sending you guys invites, but I kinda need you all to come to my wedding

**Bucky, 4:26pm**

It'll be here in L.A.

**Bucky, 4:27pm**

It'd mean a lot if you came too. You guys could come early and we could hang out. I could take you sightseeing. We could all hang out.

**Mikey, 4:29pm**

You do realize I have a family to take care of?

**Bucky, 4:31pm**

I also want to borrow one of your kids as a ring bearer. And maybe one of you as a groomsman. But if you guys don't wanna make the trip a little early that's cool too.

**Bucky, 4:33pm**

Addison says that if you guys come early she'll get you guys some merch, let you meet her band. Zoey Necrodopolus will be there and I'm sure your kids would like to meet her too.

**Anthony, 4:35pm**

First of all, Addison is our cousin too. We could always just text her if we wanted to. Second, you want one of us in your wedding party? One and not all? How rude! Third, how df do you know Zoey Necrodopolus?

**Bucky, 4:35pm**

She has all of you blocked so you couldn't. Blocked everywhere except Instagram, of course.

**Bucky, 4:37pm**

I literally need one more person to match Zach's party. Frankly, I want Anthony.

**Anthony, 4:37pm**

AAAAWWW!

**Raina, 4:38pm**

I don't understand why I'm still in this group chat

**Bucky, 4:40pm**

Listen guys, I really want you to come to my wedding. I don't know if Mom and Dad will come but I haven't seen you all in years. I miss you guys, you're my brothers and sister. I want you to be at my wedding.

**Anthony, 4:42pm**

Okay little bro. I can't tell you yes immediately. I gotta talk with the misses but I'll try to make it.

**Anthony, 4:43pm**

Can I be your best man?

**Bucky, 4:44pm**

Never in a million years

**Bucky, 4:44pm**

You don't even text me

**Raina, 4:45pm**

Who's your best man?

**Bucky, 4:47pm**

Addison

**Bucky, 4:48pm**

Okay I have to go. Send me your addresses so I can send you the official invites

* * *

Bucky sighed and put his phone down. "It's done." he said. "I've invited my brothers and sister."

Zach smiled and kissed his cheek. "All coming?"

"All trying. Or at least Anthony is. I'm not sure about everyone."

"Good. Now dinner."

* * *

"Mail call!" Eliza announced, walking into the living room. She sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. "Bills. Bills. Bills. Oh! A save the date. Who's getting married?"

"It's Bucky's." Zed told her. He looked at his girlfriend and said, "Does he know that he doesn't have to send us a save the date?"

"At least he picked a date." Addison said.

"I've never been to a wedding." Eliza said. "You gotta make me look hot, Addison. In case Bucky or Zach has hot lesbian friends."

Addison laughed. "Of course. Bucky's picking my dress since I'm his…best woman."

"You're what?" Eliza asked, snickering.

"It's not funny." Addison stated. "Bucky has way more female friends than male friends. Plus, I'm awesome."

"That you are." Zed kissed her cheek. "I'm personally excited for this wedding. I get to dress nice and my beautiful girlfriend gets to dress even more spectacularly than normal."

Addison laughed at him. "I'm already your girlfriend, you don't have to keep flattering me."

"You want me to stop?"

"Mm, no." Addison giggled. "I like what you say. You're so sweet."

Bonzo made a noise of disgust from the recliner. He chucked a pillow at the two of them, which Zed easily caught while laughing.

"You can't complain, considering you and Bree are _so_ much worse." Zed pointed out.

"Okay ha ha, I get it. You're all in happy relationships and left me to rot in the gutters." Eliza complained. "Whatever. I think I'll get on a dating app."

She got up off the floor and walked toward the stairs. "Someone's dramatic." Addison mumbled.

* * *

Bucky's siblings arrived a month before the wedding (aka, crunch time). They had all agreed on this day so there was enough time to catch up between all the last minute wedding arrangements.

They all arrived at scattered times that Wednesday. The plan was to check into their various hotels and rented houses, then meet at Bucky's at seven for dinner (Addison was also required to go to that dinner).

"This is gonna be a disaster." Bucky grumbled to his fiancé.

"Aw, don't say that. Gotta have that optimism!"

"How much do you wanna bet there's a fight?"

"Fifty says Addison is involved."

Bucky laughed. "So much for optimism." He said. "I'll double you if Zed doesn't get involved."

"Oh! I'll raise my fifty to a hundred if it's Addison and Raina."

"Okay so if Addison is involved—which we both know she will be—I give you fifty. If it's Addison and Raina that's a hundred. And if Zed does nothing I get two hundred."

"Seems fair," Zach said. "Though you don't know Zed like I do. He's _very_ protective."

The doorbell rang and they both jumped. Bucky's phone lit up with a text from his brother. "Everything will be fine." Zach assured him.

Bucky didn't answer him, moving to the door. He took a deep breath, then unlocked the door and pulled it open. He put on a smile for his brother, Anthony, and Anthony's wife, Martha, and their two year old daughter, Emma. Anthony was about ten years older than Bucky (thirty-four). He had a doctorate in engineering and lived and worked in Massachusetts.

"Bucky!" Anthony greeted with a wide grin. "It's been too long, little man."

"Hey Anthony." Bucky greeted. "Long time no see. You look old."

Anthony laughed and pulled Bucky in for a bear hug. Bucky let out a noise of surprise as his brother smothered him. He then held Bucky at arms length. "You're not an annoying little kid anymore. You're all grown up, man. Aw."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Don't be so mushy. It's only been six years."

Anthony rolled his eyes and let Bucky go. "Martha, this is my baby brother, Bucky. Bucky, the wifey Martha and the kid Emma." Emma gave him a shy wave, hiding partially in her mother's shoulder.

Bucky smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you. Come on in."

He stepped to the side and let them inside. "So where's your fiancé?" Anthony asked. "And Addy Catty? I wanna met a celebrity!"

"Zach is in the kitchen and Addison is still working." Bucky answered as he led them to the kitchen.

Zach emerged from the kitchen with a friendly smile. "I heard someone say my name." He said.

Bucky smiled and moved to stand next to Zach, wrapping his arms around him. "Zach, this is my brother Anthony, his wife Martha, and their daughter Emma."

"It's nice to meet you all." Zach said.

"You too." Martha said.

"Living room's that way." Zach said. "I'll get the snacks."

He untangled himself from Bucky and went back to the kitchen while Bucky led them to the living room. "Have you heard from anyone else?" Bucky asked.

"Raina's on her way with Mikey. And Addison…?"

"Did you only come to see her?" Bucky asked with an eye roll.

"To be fair, I definitely didn't believe he was related to celebrities." Martha chimed.

They sat around the living room. Anthony and his family sat on the couch while Bucky sat on the arm of the recliner. "I'm a professional dancer, you know." Bucky pointed out.

"We looked you up, for proof." Martha said. "Compared the last picture he had from his graduation—I think you were twelve—to the google images."

Bucky made a face. "Ew, I looked awful when I was a preteen. I look so much better now."

"No duh. You've got a man and a career and you're not twelve years old. You're so old now!"

"You're _ten_ years older than me!"

"Yeah but the last time I saw you was when you were a preturd."

"I didn't tell you to become 'Dr. Davis.'" Bucky said, saying his title mockingly. "Bet I make more money than you, and I don't have college debt."

His phone buzzed and he glanced down to see a text from Raina, a few seconds before he heard insistent knocking at the door. "That's the other two." Bucky said, getting up.

He passed Zach on his way to the door. He unlocked the door, finding his sister, brother, brother's current girlfriend, and brother's two kids.

"Bucky!" His sister Raina exclaimed excitedly. "Oh you're so grown up now! Look at you! You're so tall and handsome and you're getting married!"

Bucky smiled at her. "It's nice to see you, Raina. You're also so grown up. Look who finally got boobs."

Her smile turned to a glare in an instant. "I hate you." She said venomously.

Mikey, his other brother, just laughed. "Nice burn, bro. You haven't changed a bit."

"You too man."

Mikey was thirteen years older than Bucky (thirty-seven) and Raina was four years older (twenty-eight). Mikey was a lawyer back in their home state of New Hampshire. Raina was doing residency in New York State. Mikey had a total of seven kids, two of which he got custody of (which was a whole different story). One was McKenna, who was thirteen, and the other was Alex who was fourteen. Then there was Mikey's girlfriend, Bella. Rumor had it she was pregnant but that wasn't any of Bucky's business.

"Come on in." Bucky said. "Everyone's in the living room."

He stepped to the side and let them inside, closing the door behind them, then led them to the living room. "Is it true that Addison Davis and Zed Necrodopolus are coming?" McKenna asked with her arms folded.

"Later." Bucky told her.

"None of them believe that we're related to Addison." Raina chimed.

"She used to live here." Bucky said. "Now she lives with her band, of course. But, she left her piano so she had an excuse to come over."

"Are you really a dancer? Or did Dad just make that up so you don't sound like a loser?" Alex asked.

"Dancer." Bucky said. They made their way into the living room where the rest of the family was chilling with Zach. "And let's be honest. I probably make more money than Mikey."

"Stop saying that." Anthony announced.

Raina was more focused on Zach. "Damn, he's cute." She said. "Nice work baby bro."

Bucky just gave her a look. "Zach, this is my sister Raina, my brother Mikey, his girlfriend Bella, and his kids McKenna and Alex. Family, meet Zach. Fiancé."

"It's nice to meet you all." Zach said.

Everyone found seats around the living room. They got a few stools from the kitchen and the bench from Addison's old music room to seat everyone.

"So how'd you guys meet?" Raina asked.

Bucky thought back on it. "Like, four, five years ago. I went to one of his concerts."

"You're in a band?" Anthony asked.

"I _was_ in a band. Now I just work for one." Zach shrugged. "But back then, I was still in high school. I think I was a senior."

"Were you any good?" Raina asked.

Bucky looked at Zach with a smirk. "Yeah, were you?"

Zach laughed awkwardly. "We were a Bowling for Soup cover band." He admitted.

Bucky family looked at him in confusion. "A what?" Mikey asked.

"You know Phineas and Ferb?" They nodded. "The band that does the theme song is called Bowling for Soup. My friend Alonzo _loves_ them, and we figured why not."

Zach could tell that they all thought that was really weird. But he had been in high school, and he had fun, so it didn't matter what they thought.

"He played bass," Bucky added. "And did a little backup singing. He was so good."

"Why'd you guys breakup?" Bella asked curiously.

"We graduated." Zach shrugged. "Roz and Zeph wanted to go to college. Al is still playing, got a solo career."

"And what do you do?" Anthony asked.

"Well I work part time as a marketing agent for iZombie. And the other times I'm with Bucky at the studio, teaching classes."

Martha leaned forward and asked, "So you work with Addison? Their 'supposed' cousin?"

Zach held out his hands and shrugged. "It's L.A. baby. Everyone's famous or wants to be."

"When is Addison coming?" Alex asked impatiently.

Mikey eyed her. "We're here for Bucky's wedding."

"You said we'd get to meet iZombie," McKenna whined. "Did you lie Dad?"

"I just told you what Bucky told me."

Bucky's phone buzzed and he looked down, seeing a text from Addison.

**Addison, 7:14pm**

Just got out of the shower. Should be another twenty minutes.

**Bucky, 7:14pm**

You know I told you to come at seven?

**Addison, 7:15pm**

As if I wanna spend more time with those people. You don't know me at all.

Bucky rolled his eyes and put his phone down. "Useless." He grumbled.

"What happened?" Zach asked curiously.

"She _just_ got out of the shower." Bucky rolled his eyes. "She's doing this on purpose."

"Why?" Martha asked, looking from her husband to Bucky.

"She hates us." Anthony explained. "Last time we saw each other was at Thanksgiving when she was like seven."

"She ran away after her graduation." Raina added. "With her stupid boyfriend."

"Zed?" McKenna asked.

"No they met last year." Bucky said. "Different guy."

" _Snake._ " The siblings said in unison, with the same amount of hatred and venom.

"Damn, who's Snake and what did he do to you?" Bella asked.

"Snake was the boyfriend who made Addison want to kill herself. _Twice_." Alex answered. "She said so on the radio last year."

"That was in Chicago." Bucky pointed out.

Alex shrugged. "It was streaming on the app."

"Let's just say that Snake was bad news." Raina said. She looked at Bucky and said, "You'd better not be letting her date another asshole."

"Language." Anthony scrutinized.

Bucky ignored his brother and shook his head. "Trust me, once you meet Zed you'll wish you were dating him."

"He's so hot." Zach said wistfully.

"Are you trying to cheat on my baby brother?" Anthony asked.

"Zed is straighter than a ruler, trust me." Zach told them. "And he's faithful too. Ugh!"

"He is very hot." Bucky agreed. "But him and Addison are cute together."

"Zed and Lucy were cute too." McKenna pointed out.

"Except Lucy tried to kill him." Zach countered. "And she was a huge bi—jerk."

"Zach knew them too, so his words matter." Bucky said.

"How?" Raina asked. "Just curious."

"Well, we went to high school together. We played in the orchestra freshman year." Zach shrugged. "It was a coincidence that we ended up working together though."

"Zed's from New Hampshire though." McKenna argued.

"Well if you knew your iZombie background information, you'd know that Zed moved here before high school because his sister got a role in a movie." Zach said in a bragging tone.

"New Hampshire?" Mikey asked.

"Not Seabrook." Bucky shook his head.

"When are they coming?" Raina asked. "And do we have to wait for them to start dinner?"

"Closer to eight." Bucky said. "If Addison got out of the shower then Zed still has to shower. Unless they showered together but, ew."

Raina laughed and asked, "Why 'ew?'"

"Addison is my baby cousin. I practically raised her. I don't wanna think about her and Zed fucking."

McKenna and Alex laughed. Anthony looked at his brother incredulously. "Dude! Language!"

Bucky held his hands up defensively. "I didn't tell you to bring a four year old here."

"Uh, yeah you did."

They chatted for a little while longer, mostly about celebrities Zach and Bucky knew since they lived in Los Angeles. Zach put the appetizers away not long after they got there, not wanting them to fill up before dinner. Around eight o'clock, Addison and Zed showed up. They didn't knock because Bucky let Addison keep her key and just waltzed into the living room.

The first person to notice them was Emma. She had been standing up on the couch in her mother's arms, 'braiding' Martha's hair, when she saw Addison and Zed walking in.

"Zombies!" Emma exclaimed excitedly.

Martha looked over first and gasped. If Emma's words hadn't drawn everyone's attention, Martha sure did. They all looked over and Addison and Zed smiled at them.

"Oh my god, T, it's Addison Davis and Zed Necrodopolus!" Martha squealed excitedly.

Anthony laughed a little. "I told you Addison is my baby cousin."

Addison looked at them first. "Ah, Anthony, good to see you." She said pleasantly. She turned slightly to Zed and said, "Zed, boyfriend, meet my family and their family. Anthony, my cousin, his wife Martha, and baby Emma."

Anthony stood up and shook Zed's hand. "It's good to finally meet one of Addison's boyfriends." Anthony pointed out.

Zed smiled. "It's good to meet you too."

Martha stood up too, still star struck. "Anthony took us to your show last year on tour and said you guys were related but I couldn't believe him but oh my god, you're really related!"

Addison laughed, flattered, and a little awkward. She still wasn't used to all the attention that came with being the lead singer of a popular band. She offered Martha a hug which the older woman gladly accepted, then even asked to hold the four year old.

"She's so cute!" Addison gushed.

"She's also a really big fan. They always play that iZombie special on Sesame Street." Martha said.

"Hear that Babe, even babies love us!" Zed joked, nudging Addison. "And you didn't want to be in a kids' special."

"Shut up." Addison told him fondly. Emma seemed to get obsessed with Addison's white hair instantly so Addison carried her as they walked to the other end of the living room. "This is my cousin, Michael. Also known as Mikey."

"Nice to meet you, man." Mikey said. "Addy Cat, it's been too long."

Addison made a face. "You're making me regret coming here, Mikey." She told him. Emma pulled on a particularly knotty part of Addison's hair and she winced a little.

"Anyway, that's Mikey's girlfriend…"

"Bella." She answered. "It's really Zed Necrodopolus, in the flesh. It's a small world out here, huh."

"Yep." Addison said dryly. She looked at the preteens sitting on the floor and said, "I'm gonna guess you're McKenna and Alex?"

They both nodded, mouths agape as they stared up at two celebrities, neither of which they believed was actually going to show up.

"Mikey's kids." Addison told Zed. She turned to the now vacant arm chair, which her last cousin was standing in front of. "And then there's Raina."

Raina smiled politely, clearly the least mesmerized in the room. It was like she wasn't even phased by the celebrities standing before her.

"How lovely it is to finally meet you. And to see you again." Raina was clearly not thrilled to be seeing them.

"The feeling is mutual." Addison said, matching her obviously sarcastic tone. "Do you have a date for the wedding, Raina? Or do men and women and all my non-binary folks still find you completely unbearable?"

"Oh my god." Bucky muttered.

"I don't need a date to feel fulfilled in life. Can I say the same about you?"

"Bring music to people and having a purpose that's isn't getting on everyone's last nerve fulfills me. Now we know we can't say the same about you because you're completely unbearable." Addison stated. "I could continue, but I came to celebrate my favorite cousin's engagement and marriage."

Addison turned to Bucky and smiled, so sweetly it was scary. "Dinner time?"

* * *

Before dinner, Martha went to go and change Emma's diaper. It hadn't taken long, but halfway through her husband showed up.

"What's the drama with Raina and Addison?" Martha whispered to her husband.

"They used to be really close." Anthony answered. "They were the only girls in the family. They'd play games together all the time."

"And?"

"Raina's the reason Addison ran away."

Martha made a face of confusion. "What? I thought it was because of that boyfriend."

Anthony nodded. "Raina is known as the family snitch. She told Addison's parents about Snake. Drama and fighting and more fighting and then Addy's gone." He shrugged. "Welcome to the family drama, Honey."

* * *

The three kids got pushed to a kids' table in the living room, where they would be within earshot but not disturbing the adults. It wasn't Bucky's first idea, but there was barely enough space at the main table for the nine adults there.

Addison got to sit next to Martha, which was good. Martha and Anthony had met when Addison was fourteen. And Addison had met Martha two years later at Thanksgiving. They got married when Addison was seventeen. It could've been the last time Addison went to a family event, except it was a destination wedding in the middle of the school year. Her parents went and she 'stayed home alone' (but was actually with Snake).

The point was that of everyone at the table (excluding her boyfriend, Bucky, and Zach), Martha was her favorite.

"Everyone in Seabrook covered up your disappearance like you died. Which is why I didn't believe that Addison Davis, lead singer of iZombie, was the same shy little kid I met all those years ago. Like the fact that your hair is white!"

Addison laughed. "What? You don't like it?"

"I love it, but the Addison I met would have _never_ dyed her hair."

"You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be." Addison said with a shrug, exciting Martha even more.

"' _Cause she, she's so gone_." Martha sang.

Both Martha and Addison laughed. From across the table, Mikey jumped into the conversation, saying, "That song hit hard, Addy. I didn't know if you were targeting us or Snake."

Addison shrugged with a devilish smile. "Who's to say?"

Mikey laughed and look at Zed with a curious look. Zed just shrugged. "I don't spill what happens in the songwriting process. Unless you run a magazine or something."

By then, everyone who hadn't been in the conversation was in, laughing at Zed's joke. Bella was the first one to recover, looking at Zed and saying, "So Zach said that you guys go way back."

"Yeah, we went to high school together." Zed answered. "I mean, we weren't, like, _friends_. But he's in my yearbook, that's for sure."

"Ouch, Zed. I consider you a friend." Zach said, feigning hurt.

"Well _now_ —"

"No, you've hurt me enough for one night." Zach stated.

"You're such a baby." Zed teased. He turned to the cousins and said, "Zach was too popular to hang out with the transfer from New Hampshire."

"I wasn't popular!"

"You were in a band! You played gigs at bars. You got into bars and you were fifteen." Zed pointed out.

"You started your band in high school too! And you played real music, not covers!"

"Yeah but you were the guy who got the booze for parties without having to steal it from his parents. As if I could hang out with that guy."

"Oh how the tables have turned." Bucky joked.

Zed laughed while Zach glared at him, making Bucky laugh. "Don't worry, I like hanging out with you," Bucky said.

"I like hanging out with you too, Zach!" Addison exclaimed.

"Hey!" Zed exclaimed, making Addison laugh.

"Aw, you're cute but Zach is a lot of fun. I liked it when he used to work with us." Addison pinched Zed's cheeks fondly.

"Don't patronize me." Zed stated. "You've hurts my feelings. How dare you rather be with Zach and your favorite cousin than your boyfriend, who you've been with for almost a year? I'm offended."

Addison laughed at his clear sarcasm. "To be fair, I spent a year living with Bucky." Addison shrugged. "Zach was around a lot. Which is exactly why I had a music room."

"How did you find Bucky, Addy Cat?" Mikey asked.

Addison frowned and at the use of her old nickname. "Mom and Dad always made me memorize phone numbers. I was in California, and I knew Bucky was here, so I called him on a pay phone."

"Let's not get into the details of our history." Bucky said. "Let's catch up. It's been years, and Addison missed a lot of catching up from earlier."

"I dunno, it didn't really seem like Addison wanted to talk to us all those years." Raina pointed out. "She did say she memorized numbers as a kid. If she knew Bucky's, she had to have known Mike's or Anthony's. Her parents'. The list goes on."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Do you mind not being a bitch, Raina?"

Raina gaped at her. "Excuse me—"

"No! Shut your mouth and listen for a change." Addison snapped. "If it wasn't obvious, I hate you, and I only came to dinner because Bucky is getting married and I fucking love Bucky. So say all the shit you want about me because I don't give a flying fuck. I'm here because of Bucky, which is why you're here. Which is why we're _all_ here. So shut your mouth and stop being an annoying ass bitch. Be happy for your brother for once in your life."

Raina gaped at her in shock for only a second, before saying, "Why don't you try to act like a normal person and not some entitled bitch?"

"Oh my god." Bucky muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry that I'm not a little kid you can just walk all over anymore. I grew up and got some substance. You should try it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you're a stuck up pretentious bitch and I hate your guts," Addison all but growled. "You don't have to be here Raina and I'm sure as fuck not staying here so you can keep attacking me and my boyfriend."

"All you've done this whole night is attack _me_!"

"Because you've spent your whole life _ruining_ mine! I figured why not return the favor, huh?" Addison pushed out of her chair. "Well this was fun. I'm gonna go home now, where people who actually care about me are."

Addison left the now silent table. A few seconds later came the sound of the door opening and closing. Zed sighed and stood up. "Thank you, Raina. Really, thank you." Zed grumbled, heading for the door.

Bucky stood up too, wordlessly going into the kitchen. Zach looked around the stunned table. He smiled a little awkwardly. "Um, I'll be right back." He said, getting up and going after his fiancé.

Bucky was in the kitchen, pouring a generous glass full of vodka. Zach watched him look at the glass, then pick up the bottle and bring it to his mouth instead. Bucky managed to chug a lot before Zach made it over, exclaiming, "Woah!"

Bucky looked at him. "What? Did you want some?"

"No but—why are you drinking straight from the bottle?" Zach asked.

"I wanna get shitfaced and fast."

"All you're gonna get is alcohol poisoning."

Bucky gave him a half-hearted glare. "It's barely been an hour and everything is already going to shit."

"Hey, at least you made a hundred dollars."

Bucky snorted, taking another swig from the bottle. He made a face as he swallowed, not really a fan of the taste. "You made two hundred. Congrats."

"The night's still young," Zach said. Bucky just looked at him, taking another drink. Zach sighed and pulled the bottle from him, ignoring Bucky's whine of protest.

"We can figure this out. There's still a whole month until the wedding. A month to figure this all out and get everyone on the same page."

Bucky still didn't look convinced. He picked up the glass and Zach took it from him. "No getting drunk tonight."

"Fine," Bucky grumbled.

Zach smiled in satisfaction. He leaned toward the kitchen window and said to Bucky, "Zed and Addison are coming back."

He glanced back at Bucky, seeing him nursing the bottle again. Zach rolled his eyes, giving Bucky another minute with the bottle before pulling it from his hands.

"Let's get back out there." Zach said.

"Can I have the vodka back?"

"You really wanna get drunk? With your family here?"

Bucky thought about it for a minute. Zach did have a point. Bucky did like to drink in the peace of an empty house. Bucky sighed and screwed the top back on the bottle, grabbing the still half full glass before walking with Zach back to the table.

When they got back, Zed and Addison were coming back inside. Bucky looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "We promised to stay for dinner." Zed explained with a smile. He laced his hand in Addison's. "Plus you guys took the time to make food and all come here."

Zach smiled and glanced at Bucky. "Thanks, let's eat guys."

* * *

The second half of dinner was uneventful. There was no screaming or fighting, just peaceful catching up. Raina made a few rude comments toward Addison, but Addison barely even looked at her. Addison finished first and volunteered to go check on the kids in the other room.

As she stood up, she whispered to Zed, "Don't follow me this time."

Zed just laughed as she went to the other room. The kids had all finished their foods and were sitting on the floor, crowded around a phone and watching something on low volume. Alex looked up at Addison and paused the video.

"What're you guys watching?" Addison asked.

"Uncle Bucky dancing." Alex explained. "Ugh, that's so weird."

"What?" Addison asked.

"Having another uncle. A _famous_ one for that." Alex explained.

McKenna grinned and said, "Imagine how cool we'll be when we go back to school and say we hung out with _iZombie_ though."

Alex laughed and nodded. "Screw all the kids that went to Paris. Did you meet Addison Davis, Jayla? Is she your second cousin?"

Addison couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I don't think anyone is gonna believe you guys, though." Addison said. "We gotta take lots of pictures while you're here."

Both teens gaped at her in wonder. "Really?" Alex asked excitedly.

Addison nodded and sat down in front of them. "Of course. You're a part of the select few in the family who I like. I'm gonna show you off." She reached forward and picked up Emma, bringing her into her arms. "Especially this cutie! Oh, I love you so much."

"Emma is really cute." Alex admitted.

"Why don't you like Dad? And Uncle Anthony and Aunt Raina?" McKenna asked.

"Because they're awful." Addison grumbled, shaking her head. "It's a story for another day. You guys are here for a month, I'll get around to it eventually."

"Oh, okay."

"You guys wanna see my music room? Bucky let me keep it here, said it was to make sure I came back to visit every once in a while."

The teens nodded excitedly and they all stood up. They followed Addison to the other room, which she had to unlock to get inside. Once she turned on the lights, one of her second cousins squealed in excitement. "Oh my god it's real!" Alex squealed. "I'm really in Addison Davis's music room!"

Addison laughed and kicked the door closed. "This is where me and Zed wrote most of _No Regrets_. We sat on that couch—" she pointed it out, "and drank all the booze Bucky could get us. Because I _technically_ wasn't old enough to drink yet."

McKenna chuckled a little. Her and her sister walked around the room. It was still messy, with papers scattered here and there and clothes strewn over the couch and instruments. There are a few different guitars hung up on the wall for display, two on floor stands for more practical use, and her baby grand.

"Um, can I put this on my story?" Alex asked, a little nervously.

"Duh. How else are you gonna get bragging rights?"

Alex and McKenna shared an excited look; they each pulled out their phones. Addison let Emma down, letting her run around the room freely. The worst she could do was mess up a few old pieces of sheet music that Addison didn't even need anymore.

Alex and McKenna were both Addison's height, which, to be fair, wasn't much of an accomplishment since Addison was barely 5'3". And Alex was a little taller than Addison, though Addison refused to admit that it was true.

They took a few selfies together, a few on each of their phones. Emma even got in on the selfie action. Hanging out with the kids was way better than with the adults. They were a lot more fun, goofing off with the piano and guitars and not asking for anything other than attention.

Eventually, Emma fell asleep on the couch while Addison was showing her second cousins basic chords on the guitar. At around ten, Anthony came into the music room in search of Emma.

"Addison, you ever gonna rejoin us?" Anthony asked.

"I'm bonding with my cousins," she stated.

"You could come bond with your _actual_ cousins, you know."

Addison shook her head. "I'd rather be with these guys. I love your daughter, by the way. She's so cute."

"I know, I saw it on your Instagram."

"She kinda just fell asleep so we left her there." Addison said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna head back to the hotel." Anthony said. "I'll be back."

Anthony did end up leaving, with Zed and Addison leaving not long after. Mikey was the last to leave. The house was finally quiet and empty; Bucky and Zach collapsed back onto the sofa, exhausted.

"That was…interesting." Zach said.

"It was awful, but at least it's over." Bucky stated. "I don't wanna think about tonight anymore. I just wanna clean, drink, and sleep."

"Oh thank god, I thought we'd have to do some stupid analysis of tonight."

Bucky scoffed. "No way. It's not like we're in a story and we need to explain to readers what happened, how it affects us, and what we're gonna do next. This is real life, Zach."

Zach just chuckled, then got off the couch with a groan. "I'm gonna start in the kitchen. Join if you'd feel like, but you don't get any alcohol till the house is clean."

Bucky whined and followed Zach to the kitchen.


End file.
